Unlocking Desire
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Luke Sawyer's twin sister, Lyssa is coming to Seattle for a job at Grey Enterprise. Luke knows all about his boss and fears for Lyssa's safety. Christian Grey is enduring his own heartbreak but could Lyssa be the one to heal his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Christian's P.O.V

This week hadn't been going my way since Ana had left me. I had pushed her way too far when she asked me to spank her and that night, she left and told me I needed to get myself together. She had left Seattle not long after that and last I heard she was putting her literature skills to good use in San Antonio, Texas. She had tried to help me see that love could exist but I didn't see it. She had given me back her first edition Tess books I had given her for graduation as well as the keys to her Audi and had slashed the balloon I had given her and one more thing, a put it together yourself glider after she had come back from Georgia.

As if the memories and items weren't enough, my nightmares had returned worse than ever as well as a desire to never try loving again. I had spoken to Dr. Flynn and my parents about what I was feeling and they all agreed it was my grief over losing Ana. My mother's gentle advice of "You'll find someone but you have to be more willing to open your heart like you were doing" echoed in my head. Just when I thought that things truly couldn't get any worse, my PA quit.

All of this had led me to throwing myself deeper into my work, looking for a new PA. Word soon came from my vice president; Ros about a candidate that currently worked in New Orleans, Louisiana named Lyssa. "How quickly can you get in touch with her" I asked. "At once sir" Ros answered, leaving to make that call. I hoped that maybe Lyssa would be exactly what I needed at Grey Enterprise but I had no clue what would come into my life or that we would show each other that second chances were possible.

Lyssa's P.O.V

It was noon when my cell phone rang and there was an unfamiliar number but it was a Seattle, Washington area code. I finally accepted the call and was greeted by a woman who called herself Ros from a business called Grey Enterprise Holdings. In a pleasant but throaty voice, she asked "Is this Lyssa Sawyer?" "Yes, how can I help you Ros" I asked in reply. "Would you be available to fly to Seattle this week" she asked.

For a moment I was shocked as I had heard a lot about Grey Enterprise but I finally replied "Of course and this actually comes at a perfect time. The law firm I've been working for just filed for bankruptcy which has split the partnership and the apartment building I have been living in was brought to be turned into a business. Please tell your boss I will be in Seattle on the first flight I can catch."

After hanging up, I immediately called my brother. "Lyssa how's my favorite sister" Luke asked. "I'm your only sister chuckle head but I'm alright" I told him. "I'm really sorry about what happened to the firm you were working at" he said. "It's fine, we're packing up but I need to ask something. Do you still have that spare bedroom? I ask because I got a job interview in Seattle" I asked. "Yes, in fact I can ask my boss if I could have his pilot fly me down to get you and you're welcome to stay long as you need" Luke answered.

"Thanks Luke, I just got a call from Grey Enterprise" I told him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and Luke said "Then you'll be meeting my boss. He does pay nicely but he is, shall we say, very interesting." "Good or bad" I inquired. "Why don't you be the judge of that when you get here" he told me before he added "Listen, let me talk to the boss and I'll call you back in fifteen minutes." "Sounds great" I told him before we hung up.

After fifteen minutes, Luke called me back as promised and told me "Lyssa, I'm leaving right now to come pick you up. I can't wait to see you. I'll call you as soon as I land. Make sure you have every little thing you need." We hung up and I left the building and returned to the hotel I had been staying out. I made sure I had everything packed carefully and didn't leave a mess in the room. I looked out of the window and thought about what might come about but was I truly prepared for the unexpected?


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 6 pm that night when Luke called to tell me he had just landed and was now on his way to the hotel. I hung up with him and called the front desk to send up a luggage cart and that my brother was on his way. Not long after that, a bell hop arrived with a luggage cart and had started situating all my suitcases and Luke walked into my suite. "Hey Luke, I am glad you're here" I told him, getting up from the chair I had been in and hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you too Lyssa. Finally, we can be close again. You'll love Seattle" he told me.

"Do you have my airsick medicine" I asked as we took my stuff down to the lobby and out to the SUV he owned. I put my carry on and purse in my car and asked "Does the plane also have the capacity for my car as well as yours?"

"Yes to both questions" Luke answered as he handed me my airsick medicine and I took a dose before I followed him to the airport. We drove for awhile but instead of a regular airport, we came to a private airfield.

To save time, we had our cars put in the hold with my bags still inside. I grabbed my purse out of the car and once everything was secured, Luke and I got on board and buckled up. It didn't take long for us to be cleared for take off and we were on our way to Seattle, Washington.

During the flight, Luke and I took that time to catch up on the last three years. I also got him to tell me a little bit about his boss. After a moment, I asked him "Do you think I will be okay at Grey Enterprises?"

"Of course you will Lyssa and once you pass your interview with Mr. Grey, you'll enjoy it. You have all the skills and more" Luke assured me.

"I really hope so. We don't even know if he will hire me. I am sure he has hundreds of applicants to interview" I answered as the plane circled a moment before landing.

"Lyssa, relax already and show him what you can do. He might try to intimidate you slightly but I know you can stand your ground. Also, he isn't directly handling interviews. That would usually be his vice president. I don't know how you got the only interview with him" Luke told me.

At last, the plane began to land on the runway of the private landing field. "Your boss must be overly wealthy if he has a private landing field" I commented, as the plane finally came to a full stop and the crew began unloading our cars. I searched for my keys and Luke told me to follow him and don't get seperated as he put the address to follow him to in my GPS.

Once that was done, we checked both vehicles to ensure all my bags were still together and then I got in my car. We finally started off into the Seattle night. We had gotten lucky that the traffic was not terrible as we made our way to a huge apartment building with a parking garage attached to the side.

We entered the garage after Luke entered the code and I followed him to a part of the garage that was strictly off limits to anyone else and he entered another code. I follwed him and we parked in two empty places. "Remind me and I will give you the access codes for that gate and the entrance to the garage" Luke told me as we got out after parking.

I nodded as we started to unload my car and the SUV, sitting my suitcases in a pile. Just then, I saw an elevator open and another guy appeared, dressed in a similar style to Luke, with a luggage cart. "Lyssa, this is Jason Taylor. He is the main bodyguard and driver to Mr. Grey. Jason, this is my twin sister, Lyssa" Luke said, introducing us as I helped Luke load my suitcases on to the cart.

After the formalties, we made our way to another elevator and I watched as Luke pressed the button below the one for the penthouse. As the elevator rose, I felt my stomach drop. I really had no clue what I was in for.

When we came to the correct floor, we got out and Jason left us as he returned to the penthouse. Luke and I pulled my stuff through the door once he unlocked it and he led me to my bedroom.

"Is this going to be okay Lyssa" he asked after opening the door.

"It's perfect Luke" I answered as we pulled stuff off the cart when his phone rang. I placed my things around the room as he talked. He hung up a little while later.

"Lyssa, that was Jason. I might have to get you up early instead of you driving to the interview. Mr. Grey is interested in meeting you early" he told me.

"No, you know I do not like getting up early. I am driving in and sticking to the planned interview time of 10:45am. My only question is what should I wear" I asked.

"Go subtle; if you have any gray or white, that will help. It is really muted and to be honest, quite depressing" Luke admitted. I just nodded and he helped me unpack a lot except for my personals until midnight.

"I really hope you like Seattle Lyssa" he said, hugging me.

"Just being able to see you is enough for me" I told him.

"I am glad Lyssa. Now, get some sleep. You have a three hour time difference to adjust to and meeting your boss on time" Luke answered with a smile. With that, he left me alone and I changed into my pajamas before laying down. That night, I had a feeling that I was in for many surprises.


End file.
